Relieving the Stress
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Sequel to Curiosity to Temptation. Hisoka thinks after meeting Muraki and learns that, despite what people think, Tsuzuki can actually give good advise at times.


Author Note: Well, here's the sequel I meant to put up a few days ago. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does ANYONE who writes fanfictions own Yami no Matsuei? No? Neither do I.

What's wrong with me? It was only yesterday that we met in the park and I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know why though.

Is it true, have you changed? I can't be sure, even if you haven't killed anyone for a while.

Not to mention you kissed me. Supposedly you love me, but you might be lying. I need to find out if you were telling the truth. Also a small part of me wants you to kiss me again.

I shake my head. What the hell am I thinking? You're the one who killed me, the one who dragged out my death for three years in the most painful way possible. And here I am thinking about kissing you.

I shake my head again and look down at the papers on my desk. I pick up my pen and get ready to work. I need to get at least a little done…

I can't concentrate.

I throw down my pen with a sound of frustration and put my head in my hands. This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed by my partner.

"Soka-chan, you ok?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That's a total lie on my part. I can't think straight and whenever I close my eyes I see you. It's giving me a headache.

"Uh-huh." He obviously doesn't believe me. He stands up and walks over to my desk.

"You're a bad liar Hisoka," Tsuzuki says, leaning down so we're eye to eye.

"It's just a small headache," I reply.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes Tsuzuki."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes Tsuzuki."

"Are you stressed?"

"Yes Tsuzuki." It's out before I can stop myself. It's the truth though, thinking about all of this is stressing me out.

"What are you stressed about?" Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell Tsuzuki that I'm thinking of you. He'd never talk to me again.

"It's nothing important," I say.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Really Tsuzuki, don't worry about it." He looks as if he's about to object, but just sighs.

"Alright," he says, returning to his desk. "You know, the best way to get rid of the headache is to relieve the stress."

Relieve the stress, huh? To do that I'd have to decide what I want. Do I want to see you again or just forget about our meeting and what you told me? No, I have to see you again. I need to know if you really love me.

I stand up quickly, startling my partner. Before he can ask questions I teleport away. If I stop and talk with him I'll love my resolve, which I need badly right now.

I teleport to Nagasaki, where we met last and begin my search. The only problem: I don't know where to find you. Where do ex-psycho murders hand out? Dammit, why can't I find you when I actually want to see you?

"Where are you Muraki?" I murmur.

Suddenly arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled backward. Before I can struggle I hear a familiar voice, your voice, in my ear.

"Looking for me?" You ask.

I relax slightly. "You have to ask?"

You chuckle and tighten your arms around me. "I suppose not. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I…I need to know if what you said was true. Do you really love me?" I ask.

There's a pause before you put a hand under my chin and turn my head so I'm looking you in the eyes.

"You have to ask?" You answer softly.

Time seems to stop. We simply stare at each other. I'm so confused. You're supposed to be the bad guy and I'm supposed to hate you. Things are much simpler that way, but now, now I don't know what to do or what to think. I look away from your silver piercing eyes.

"I don't… I mean I do, but I…" I shut my mouth. I'm just babbling like and idiot and to make matters worse, I think I'm starting to cry.

You turn me around and pull me into an embrace, stroking my hair softly.

"It's alright, you don't have to push yourself," you murmur soothingly.

"No! I want to love you, but…" I trail off. Now I know I'm crying.

"But?"

"I'm afraid." I say.

"Afraid? Of me or…"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't know what love is. I don't know what it's supposed to be like." That sounded so much more pathetic out loud than it did in my head.

"It's ok, you have every right to be scared. But, if you let me, I'll show you what love is," you say quietly.

I look up at you and nod. "I'd like that."

You wipe the remainder of my tears away and then your lips are on mine. I bring my arms around your neck and return the kiss. I feel your tongue run across my bottom lip and quickly open my mouth. My hands tangle in you hair and you pull me even closer as our tongues spar.

We pull apart, panting. You kiss my forehead and smile slightly.

"I love you Hisoka," you say, using my name for once.

"I love you too Kazutaka," I say, smiling a little in return.

I bury my face in the crook of your neck, feeling your love surround and warm me like a blanket.

Tsuzuki was right, relieving the stress really does help.

End

Author Note: That's it! Yay for Mur/His! There's going to be another sequel to this in case anyone wants to know, that'll be a multi-chapter fic. To those who reviewed Curiosity to Temptation:

Chikyu-Megami: You're right, there's not enough Mur/His fanfics. And thanks for the compliment, that makes me feel so good!

Laustic: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I tried really hard to not make Muraki OOC.

Van 'n' Kim: Well, hope you liked the sequel.

Eternity's Heir: I'm glad you did decide to read it. Thanks a bunch!

Strawberrydevil: Yay, I rock!!! Thanks soo much! To tell you the truth, I didn't like Muraki at first either. Is it really, that convincing? I felt so good after reading this review, so thanks again!

Please review, thanks!!!


End file.
